


A Night In

by KanraTheTeddyB3ar



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Married Life, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Female Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/pseuds/KanraTheTeddyB3ar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a night in is what's required to spice up a marriage.</p>
<p>(This is my first fanfic on this site, so please be gentle! Apologies for any spelling errors! This fic has non-explicit adult themes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In

The thing about marriage, Sotillde had found, was that it became "dead" rather quick. Farkas was kind, caring, was a great father for Sissel and Lucia, and she couldn't ask for a better husband, but everything that had made their marriage bliss had... died.

It started sometime after she got back from a shill job for the Thieves Guild (which Farkas still knew nothing about). She had just walked into the yard at the back of Jorrvaskr when Vilkas came to her with a desperate missive with good pay. Not wanting to refuse, Sotillde took the job, and went crawling through a cave with Falmer and Chaurus. Upon her return, she got paid, only to find out that Farkas was out on a job. He didn't get back until the wee hours of the morning. The only reason she knew that was because she heard Lydia throwing open her doors, and the girls' sleepy voices from staying up past their bedtime to welcome their father home. She stayed under the furs and tried to go back to sleep, but sleep only welcomed her to its embrace when Farkas slipped his arm around her after removing his armor.

Early the next morning, she had donned her armor and prepared to make her way to Jorrvaskr for another job while Farkas and the children slept. Lydia had given her a disapproving look when Sotillde ate a few bites of an apple before tossing it in the fire for breakfast, but didn't comment. She knew that when the dark-haired Nord woman set out to do something, for the most part, she got it done.

After Sotillde had greeted everyone at the table, Aela had stepped forward with a missive about an animal home invasion in the Reach. Accepting it, Sotillde left Whiterun, though not before she said farewell to Lydia, the girls, and was given a farewell kiss from Farkas.

And so the cycle went on, both spouses away for this job or that, each only seeing the other when they were too tired to really enjoy it. All the other citizens of Whiterun were cautious when they walked by Breezehome, though none truly knew why. All they knew was that the makings of a storm were brewing within the walls of the house, and they all feared the repercussions it would have on the two little girls that dwell there, and on the city.

What they hadn't realized at the time was that the dreaded storm would be more like a cool spring rain in First Seed, small, simple, and refreshing, bringing in new life.

"Where are you off to?" Sotillde asked her husband in the late evening when the seemingly fateful day arrived. She sat in one of the living chairs in front of the firepit, re-reading _Children of the Sky_ for about the hundredth time. Farkas stood in front of the shelves next to the door, looking through the vegetable and fruit sacks, throwing in this item or that into a bag.

"Vilkas has me on another mission, some milkdrinker needs scaring into submission." Farkas replied absently. "Where's the meat?"

"In the cupboard, where it always is, love." She reminded him with a smile, her eyes still on the pages. "If it's some milkdrinker, can't it wait? Better yet, why not have one of the whelps do it instead?"

"They all went off to Honningbrew for the night." Farkas stated, throwing almost half of their stored meat into the bag before tying the bag closed.

"And, let me guess, Vilkas is still trying to earn his way back into Aphrodite's good graces?" She inquired with a giggle, which got a chuckle from Farkas. Vilkas was always raring for battle, with a grace straight out of a story, but he practically tripped over his own feet when it came to his reed-like, Imperial wife. It was honestly one of the funniest things she ever saw, watching the pair. On their good days, they were attached at the hip and fluid in all their movements. On their bad days, food was being thrown into the fire to spite the other, and mead flowed onto their heads more than into their mouths, with screaming to last for centuries. It was when both doors for the Harbinger's quarters were closed that everyone knew they had made up.

"Yeah, and Aela is out hunting. She won't be back for a while." Farkas stood and looked around the ground floor, his brow furrowed. He then went upstairs, and in the meantime, Sotillde had finished reading her book and swapped it out for another,  _A Minor Maze_.

"Where's my sword?" Farkas asked as he walked down the stairs to stand in front of Sotillde.

"Safe." She answered, her dark eyes dancing with mirth as they met the hardened blue ones of her husband. "I figured that you would take a job again, so I made the necessary arrangements. Lydia and the girls are staying at the Bannered Mare tonight, and your sword is in a safe place, so it'll be just us tonight."

"Where's my sword, Sotillde?" He demanded to know, and watched as her eyes darkened to the likeness of the abyss, and more threatening than 1,000 Alduins above a lone warrior in a small boat in a stormy Sea of Ghosts. However, he knew it to be a warning look, a glimpse of her true rage, a sight he would rather not see again.

"Safe, Farkas." She responded with a growl. "It is safe, and that's all that matters."

"Sotillde, please love, tell me." He entreated. She sighed, the tempest in her eyes finally calming.

"I gave it to Vignar for safe-keeping." She finally admitted. "And no, you're not leaving. I want to spend time with my husband, and be allowed to act as a loving wife. Is that too much to ask, love?"

Farkas, with a sigh, placed the bag of food he still held next to the door before heading upstairs, giving Sotillde a rough shoulder squeeze, and a kiss to stop her complaints. After a few minutes, she made her way up to the main bedroom, placing her book on the dresser on the way. Once she entered, she closed and locked the door before facing Farkas.

"How long has it been since you properly enjoyed your wife, husband?" She asked coyly. Farkas, who was already in the process of removing his armor, smirked.

"Too long, wife." His blue eyes darkened with lust like a slow flame, just as her dark eyes shone with the intensity of an inferno.

The pair jumped at each other like Sabre Cats, showing no hesitation to show the other their passion, all teeth, tongue, and skin colliding. They scratched at each other in their lovemaking, never had the two been so adamant before. They lasted well into the wee hours of the morning, and were surely the talk of Whiterun for the following days afterward.

The thing about marriage, Sotillde had found, was that it became "dead" rather quick. However, sometimes, a night in is what's required to spice up a marriage.


End file.
